Christopher Lowell
Christopher is the youngest of the Lowell brothers, who tried to take over the Lowell family's inheritance. His two older brothers are Brian and Alex. History After the death of the leader of the Lowell family, the family inheritance remained unclaimed since after the death of the father of the family the name of his legitimate heir could not be known, for which three brothers tried to take over the inheritance, Despite not being part of the family, since they had the surname Lowell being that this last name was very popular. Thinking that the inheritance would be theirs, Christopher went to the Lowell Mansion with his brothers. Once in the mansion, the brothers received a letter which said that the real Patty Lowell would arrive soon and that tomorrow would be a week after the death of his father. After knowing this, his brother Alex worried because if the identity of Patty Lowell was confirmed the inheritance would no longer be for them. However Christopher did not look worried about that situation. On the night of that same day, Alex was playing chess with Brian. When losing the game he was angry that he had lost again against his brother who mocked him saying that he was bad for everything since he was little and that's why Jenny, his old girlfriend left him. Upon hearing that, Alex tried to answer that it was his fault, but being interrupted by Christopher who told him that it was his fault for being so slow, getting angry again. After seeing how Christopher was looking at the painting that was on the wall, Brian asked him if he liked it, getting the answer that he liked since it conveyed peace, thus giving him the idea that when they handed out the inheritance he would would be with all the art of the house. Upon hearing this, Alex replied that he only wanted the cash, which confused Brian which meant that they needed something before, but being interrupted by Christopher who said he would be prepared in case a problem should arise, just in case a demon appeared, hinting that he had hired someone to kill the true heiress. The next day, Alex was glad because he thought that the inheritance would be theirs since the time limit for the arrival of Patty Lowell was over, thinking that the letter they had received was just nonsense. However, shortly after the three brothers received the visit of the real Patty Lowell, which left Alex confused thinking that really was a girl. Patty explained that, nevertheless, the girl she had found was no more than a decoy because she was lucky enough to find someone with her own name and surname in order to use it so that the brothers would fix their attention on the girl and not in it so as not to be interrupted on the way by the demons that they had sent to attack her and thus arrive in time to the mansion. After this explanation, Patty asked them to continue with the legal agreements in order to receive the inheritance. However, despite what happened, Brian, who was a lawyer, said that unfortunately Patty had renounced the inheritance because when he did not arrive on time, at exactly 6:00 PM, which was the exact time in which it would be fulfilled. A week after her father's death, she could not claim the inheritance as her own. Patty instead explained that her father's death actually happened at 6:28 PM, so she had arrived in time to claim the inheritance, even gave them the opportunity to see her driver's license to confirm her identity. However, Brian said that it would not be necessary since the identity of the real Patty Lowell would never be confirmed, thus proceeding to reveal her true identity which was that of a demon. Once transformed, the demon said he would keep the inheritance for himself, attacking his brothers and trying to attack Patty, but falling in front of her, bleeding from gunshot wounds. At that moment, Dante was present next to the other Patty Lowell, asking the adult Patty how she would pay for her sins for using a girl in that way, accusing her of being worse than a demon and that if he were one he would not hesitate to kill her. After the talk, Dante pulled Rebellion out of his guitar case to eliminate the demon who had risen only to die after a couple of shots and be impaled with the sword. Once the demon died, Dante spilled the blood of his sword on the walls, near Christopher and Alex, who were somewhat injured and confused by what happened. Personality Like his brothers, Christopher is very opportunistic and greedy. However, he seems to maintain a more calm attitude and shows a more elegant behavior, showing that he prefers works of art more than cash. Unlike his older brother, Christopher is smarter, knowing how to plan things in advance. But in spite of this he can be deceived by people as intelligent as he is, as was the case with the real Patty Lowell. Appearance He is a young man with pale skin and red hair. He wears a cream-colored formal T-shirt, a dark gray waistcoat from the upper back and dark red from the lower mid-back, and green trousers. es:Christopher Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series characters Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Humans